<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laces and Anxiety by echocantspell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908177">Laces and Anxiety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell'>echocantspell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, it's just mentioned but yeah!!, kinda?? there's lube too tho, light begging, oumasai, protective Kokichi, saiouma, shuichi in a dress, worried kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About a week ago, Saihara had purchased a set of revealing lingerie that he wanted to wear and surprise Ouma with some night. Tonight, he decided, was that night.</p><p>   However, now that reality had settled in, his nerves had hit him hard.</p><p>(In which Saihara makes a plan to surprise Ouma.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laces and Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, hey, I'm back!</p><p>Thank you guys so so so much for the support of my last fic hdhkdkhfh i was so nervous to post it!</p><p>Thank youuuu!!! I love you guys!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Also, small TW for this fic: There are some depictions of anxiety. I don't think it's too bad, but there are some kinda detailed descriptions of anxious feelings and stuff like that, so please read with caution if you're sensitive to that sort of thing!</p><p>Thank you for reading! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>  </p>
  <p>   Anxious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara felt... anxious. To say the least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Which isn't at all out of the ordinary for the detective, but now was a particularly anxious moment for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He and Ouma had been dating for several months now, and had recently introduced some more... interesting aspects to their sex lives. Nothing too crazy yet, just some different positions and the like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   But tonight, Saihara had a certain surprise planned for his boyfriend. A plan that he was <em>very </em>nervous to initiate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   About a week ago, Saihara had purchased a set of revealing lingerie that he wanted to wear and surprise Ouma with some night. Tonight, he decided, was that night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   However, now that reality had settled in, his nerves had hit him <em>hard.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Currently, he and Ouma lay on their couch together. The leader's head in Saihara's lap as an old movie plays quietly on the TV screen. Ouma let out a quiet laugh every now and then, indicating that he was actually paying attention to the movie. Saihara hoped it wasn't too obvious how distracted he was himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   How could he not be distracted? He had a lingerie set hidden in their bedroom that he was planning on surprising the other with, but now that the perfect chance to surprise him had come, he couldn't find the courage to start it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  How should he do this? Should he just... find an excuse to leave, and come back with the lingerie on?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara brings a hand down to softly pet Ouma's hair, hoping it would calm his racing heart. This would be the first time he would really initiate anything sexual with his boyfriend. It'd also be the first time he'd <em>surprise </em>him with anything sexual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It was late at night now, and Saihara <em>really</em> didn't want to lose this chance while he still had it. He had to do something before Ouma decided to go to bed, because then he'd lose the opportunity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He had to say something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Um... Kokichi?" Saihara cringes at his wavering voice, <em>hoping </em>that Ouma hadn't noticed how nervous he sounded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Hm?" The leader simply turns his head in his lap, now making eye contact to show that he had his attention. Saihara quickly averted his gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "U-Um... I h-have to get up for a sec. I'm kind of wanting a snack." He lies awkwardly, though regrets it immediately when he remembers that the other <em>always </em>knows when he's lying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma narrows his eyes, as if he'd<em> already </em>caught the detective in his lie. "Hmm..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara holds his breath, preparing to be called out in his lie -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Okay! Well grab me something too while you're at it, I guess." Ouma quickly grins, sitting up and lazily leaning against the side of the coach. Saihara finds himself staring in disbelief. Had he <em>really</em> not caught him lying for once...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "What's the matter, Shu? You gonna get the snacks or no?" The leader asks, tilting his head innocently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ah, so that's how it is. Ouma knew something was up, but he still pretended to be clueless. Maybe this was his way of teasing him for such an obvious lie?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Whatever it was, Saihara decided not to dwell on it, and took his chance to awkwardly stumble off of the couch and towards their bedroom. He could only hope that Ouma wouldn't go as far to follow him to see what was really going on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Once he was inside their shared room, he locks the door, just to be safe. Saihara rests his head against the door and breathes, hoping his heart would <em>stop pounding.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   '<em>It's just a little surprise,' </em>he thinks to himself. '<em>What's the worst that could happen?'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>...Well, the worst that could happen is that he would look absolutely <em>horrible </em>in the lingerie. Or that he'd bought the wrong size, since he didn't try it on after buying it. Or that he somehow managed to tear the fabric and ruin the outfit already. Or that he'd forgotten to hide it and Ouma already knew of the surprise, and didn't say anything because he was digusted by him. Or that -</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>    'No. I'm overthinking again.' </em>Saihara scolds himself mentally, '<em>I'll look fine in the outfit. Kokichi always loves when I wear dresses, so why wouldn't he like me wearing lingerie?'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara smiles to himself, finally feeling his heart-rate steady. He can do this. Ouma will love it, surely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After giving himself a few more moments to breathe, he finally pushes himself away from the door and making his way to their bed. He hesitates for a moment, before crouching down and pulling a small black box from under the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He lets out a sigh of relief as he opens the box. The lingerie set was right were he'd left it... Of course it was, why wouldn't it be? His worries are just so irrational sometimes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara stands up, deciding that he needs to hurry up before Ouma gets even more suspicious of his plans. He sheds his body of his clothes, and slips on the lingerie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Once he's fully dressed, he steps in from of a full body mirror they had in their room. (How convenient...)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Black thigh-high stockings held up by a garter belt. Lacy, dark panties. Long, black, lace gloves that lead up to his forearms. And finally, a choker to top it all off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   His face <em>flushes immediately </em>and he <em>squeaks. </em>He buries his face in his hands in <em>embarassment</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It isn't that he thinks he looks <em>bad</em> - he just feels so <em>exposed. </em>The outfit is so revealing, leaving little to the imagination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite how embarrassing it is, Saihara lifts his face from his hands after a moment's hesitation to peek at his reflection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>Okay</em>, he thinks, <em>I might actually look pretty good in this.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It isn't that he felt confident, more like he felt comfortable. Comfortable enough to show Ouma, but not confident enough to know <em>how </em>to show Ouma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Should he just... walk out there like this? Or maybe call Ouma to their bedroom? Saihara finds himself favoring the latter option, and decides on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Again, Saihara found himself wondering if he could do this. His heart was hammering in his chest <em>again. </em>Why was he still worried? He already decided that he doesn't look bad in the outfit, and he's decided how to get Ouma to see him. So what more is there to be anxious about?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   ...Ah, that's right. There is still the possibility that Ouma won't like it. He might hate it. He might think Saihara looks ridiculous and laugh at him. He might think he looks disgusting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He quickly brushes the thought off, and reminds himself of how he felt when he looked in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   ...Okay, sure, Saihara <em>feels </em>like he looks good in it, but how can he know that he <em>actually </em>looks good in it? ...Right. Show Ouma. That's the only way he'll know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>'Okay, screw it. It's time.'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara gently opens the door, peeking out, and not giving himself a chance to second guess anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...Kichi? C-Could you come here, please?" Even when Saihara calls out to him, he just sounds so <em>meek. </em>If Ouma wasn't already aware that something way going on, he surely would be now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Huh? Oh - Yeah, sure, Shu! Just a sec!" Ouma's voice calls in response from the living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara quickly, but softly shuts the door, flicking the lights off and their bedside lamp on on the way. His heart is still racing as he lays on their bed. Should he like... try to be sexy? Lay down in a seductive way...? Shit, why didn't he think of this?! Ouma's going to be here any second -</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door is pushed open, and Ouma steps inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's eyes widen, and he covers his mouth <em>instantly.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Panic runs through Saihara's veins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <em>'He's going to hate it. He's going to hate it. He's going to hate it. He's going to hate-'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Holy <em>shit</em>.<em>" </em>Ouma breathes out, eyes wide as he stares. "Shuichi - Holy <em>shit."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is that... a good reaction?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "A-Ah. H... Hello, K-Kokichi." Saihara's winces as he stutters awkwardly. His face is so red at this point, he feels like it's<em> burning. </em>"D-Do I, um, l-look okay...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Y-You... God, yeah. You look fucking <em>gorgeous. </em>Holy s<em>hit, </em><em>Shuichi." </em>Ouma steps over to their bed, cupping the detectives's cheeks in his hands. "...You're so <em>beautiful</em><em>.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Th-Thank you, Kokichi..." His voice is soft, and still shaky. His nerves are still high, but he at least feels relieved at the positive reaction from his lover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma hums, then gently pushes Saihara onto the bed. He crawls on top of him, hands pressed on either side of the bluenette's head against the mattress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...Sh-Shit, Shuichi. You dressed up <em>all for me?</em> ...How <em>bold of you."</em> Saihara gasps as Ouma's lips crash against his own, but he immediately reciprocates. He throws his arms around the leader's neck and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's hands roam across his skin, while softly biting down on the detective's lip to draw out a low moan. Saihara's hands grasp at the other boy's shoulders as his tounge slips into his mouth, and his nerves <em>finally</em> disappear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The supreme leader shifts to move his knee between Saihara's legs, and begins pressing down against his crotch. The detective whines as he starts grinding himself against Ouma's leg in desperation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma pulls away from the kiss, bringing his head down to suck hickies onto Saihara's neck. The detective bites his lip out of habit to stifle his moans. Ouma is quick to catch on, though, and presses his knee harder against Saihara's arousal to draw out a loud <em>cry.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma snickers, pulling away from his neck to stare down at him. "Somebody sure is needy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "A-And whose f-fault is that?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma giggles, leaner further down to press kisses against Saihara's chest as he responds "Oh~? Blaming me? Really, now, aren't <em>you</em> the one who got <em>me </em>all riled up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Th-That's-!" Saihara is cut off by a loud <em>whine</em> as Ouma takes his nipple into his mouth and gently nips onto it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma brings his free hand up to play with his other nipple as he continues teasing him, never ceasing his knee's movements against Saihara. Soon, the detective is a <em>mess, </em>moaning and whimpering underneath the leader.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>"K-Kichi - </em>Q-Quit teasing me - Hhnn-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma tsks, pulling away from the taller boy's chest. "Impatient too? Jeez..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara decides to play with fire, and presses his own knee up against the tent in Ouma's shorts. His breath hitches in response. "I-I got all dressed up for y-you, Kichi... D-Don't you think you should return the f-favor somehow?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma giggles, pressing a quick kiss against the detective's forehead. "I suppose you're right, my beloved. You deserve a treat for being so damn <em>cute."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The leader slowly pulls down Saihara's panties, revealing his hard and aching cock. Ouma giggles again, tracing the tip of it with his finger lightly. Saihara arches his back in <em>need.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...God, Shuichi. You're so cute. You look <em>gorgeous, </em>I can't tell you enough." Ouma speaks in a low, sensual voice. Saihara can't help biting his lip at the <em>hunger </em>in his boyfriend's gaze. "You have no <em>idea </em>what you do to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara whines, moving his hand to tug at the hem of Ouma's shirt. "Oh? You want something, Shumai?" Ouma teases, leaning over Saihara with one hand as speaks. "You gotta tell me what you want, baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Saihara groans in annoyance, face flushing as he pulls Ouma's shirt off of his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Ah, so that's what you wanted. You could've just asked if you wanted to see me shirtless, you know!" The leader giggles as he brings his hands down to rest on Saihara's hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma leans down, whispering into the detective's ear. "Now, what do you want me to do to you, Shu?" He lets his hands wander, and they squeeze Saihara's ass as a small whine is drawn out of his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara, feeling impatient, tugs at Ouma's shorts. Looking up to him in hopes that he'd <em>stop teasing for once and just fuck him.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, Ouma was merciless as he simply giggled. "Use your words, baby. Tell me what you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   This time, because of their position, Saihara couldn't just pull his shorts off. Meaning he'd actually have to <em>say</em> what he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "K-Kokichi. Pl... Please stop teasing... Y-You know what I want..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Do I? I don't know, Shu. I think I'm gonna need to hear it from you." Ouma flashes a grin and Saihara rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "T-Take... Take them off...! C-C'mon Kichi, please...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Hmm... Well I can't say no to that!" Ouma laughs, pressing a quick kiss to Saihara's cheek before he finally, <em>finally, </em>pulls away and pulls his shorts and boxers off. His own arousal now reveals itself, precum already beading at the head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The detective smiles, pulling Ouma into another kiss in appreciation. The leader hums into the kiss, before pulling away and shifting himself down to where his head is in between Saihara's legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma presses kisses to Saihara's inner thighs, just above where his stockings end, his lips trailing up <em>closer and closer to where he wanted them.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Finally, Ouma looks up to look into Saihara's eyes. He smiles, "May I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara smiles back, "Of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma hums again, taking the detective's legs into his arms and moving them to where they rest over his shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He leans down and softly licks at Saihara's hole, earning a gasp from the taller boy. Ouma giggles, before softly licking again. This continues for a bit longer, before he delves his tounge inside of Saihara, as he listens to the soft gasps of pleasure from the bluenette above him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma pushes inside deeper, letting his tounge stretch his lover out. He waits for a moment to let Saihara get used to the feeling, before he starts thrusting his tounge inside him. Saihara throws his head back and cries out at the feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "M-Mmm~! Yes - Hnnn, please! J-Just like that - Aaahh~!" Ouma <em>revels </em>in the sounds he draws out of his boyfriend, as he pushes in <em>deeper </em>and <em>faster, </em>wanting to hear more of those <em>sweet sounds.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara's a mess - a beautiful, <em>beautiful </em>mess - and <em>Ouma </em>is the reason for it. <em>He's</em> the one who's done this to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "W-Wait-! Hhhnn, pl-please wait-!" Saihara cries out suddenly, and Ouma immediately stops and pulls out of him in worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Shit, sorry - I'm sorry. Did I go too far? Are you okay?" Saihara find himself giggling a bit at his boyfriend's concern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   For someone who claims to be the leader of a "dangerous" organization, he sure worries a lot when it comes to Saihara. Which is so endearing, he thinks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's confused, and still concerned stare breaks Saihara out of his giggles. "I-I'm okay, don't worry, don't worry! I was just - Ah - really close to cumming."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Ah, jeez, sorry about that. Guess I got a bit carried away, Nishishi!" Ouma rubs his neck as he laughs bashfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara smiles back at him. "Y-You have no reason to be sorry... I just don't want this to end too soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara loved so many things about Ouma, but one of his favorite things about him was how honest he can get when he's alone with Saihara. 'Only with you', he's told the bluenette in the past.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>'Only with you...'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well then, Mister Detective, if you're okay, then would you like to continue to the best part now?" Ouma grins, leaning over to grab a condom and lube from their bedside drawer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara nods quickly, sitting up a bit to watch as Ouma rolls the condom onto himself. The leader then squirts a bit of lube onto hand and rubs it onto his cock, biting his lip at the feeling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once he finishes lubing himself up, Ouma leans back over Saihara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's hair falls over his eyes as he leans above him, his face a bit flushed from arousal. Saihara finds himself staring at his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I'm ready." The detective says, catching the other boy off guard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Huh? But I haven't fully prepared you yet. I still need to lube up your-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara is quick to cut him off. "Please, Kichi..." He loops his arms around the leader's neck. "Y-You got me ready with y-your... tounge just a few minutes ago, I-I'll be fine, really. I'm ready."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   But Ouma <em>still</em> hesitates, looking at Saihara cautiously. "Are you sure, baby? There's no rush, you know. I don't want to hurt you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Kokichi," Saihara speaks, voice <em>desperate. </em>"I-I'm sure, please. Please, Kokichi, you won't hurt me. <em>I need you</em>. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouma's eyes widen for a moment, before he nods and begins to guides himself into Saihara. The detective <em>moans, </em>eyes closing involuntarily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It hurts a bit more than usual, since they didn't do as much preparing as they typically do. But <em>God does it feel good.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon, Ouma's hips meet Saihara's, and he gives them both a moment to breathe. The pain was fading away, slowly but surely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "H-How are you feeling, Shu?" Ouma asks, leaning forward to litter kisses across Saihara's neck, softly over the hickies from earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "H-Hhnn... G-Good. Y-You can move now." Saihara answered, tangling his fingers in Ouma's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After a moment, Ouma nodded and began moving his hips. As usual, he started out slowly, to help Saihara get more comfortable with the feeling. Now, though, the detective was now letting out little cries and moans of pleasure everytime Ouma's hips met his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Soon, he sped his pace up. letting out his own groans of pleasure at every <em>thrust</em>. Ouma leaned down to hungrily press his lips against Saihara's, quickly slipping his tounge in the other's mouth as the detective let out a gasp at the feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara's hands dug into Ouma's scalp as he fucked into him, both of them moaning into the kiss. Soon, Ouma pulled away from the kiss to lean his head into the other's shoulder, groaning through gritted teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Fuck, </em>Shuichi. You feel <em>so good." </em>Ouma told him breathlessly as he quickened his pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara tried to reply, but instead a loud cry came out as Ouma <em>pounded </em>right into his prostate. "A-Aahh-! Y-Yes~ There-! Pl-Please, more, <em>more - </em>Hhnn!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma quickly adjusted his angle at the reaction, shifting so his thrusts would aim right at his sweet spot e<em>very single time.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara was <em>writhing </em>in pleasure, whining everytime Ouma fucked into him, begging him to keep going at every chance he got.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "O-Oh - I-I'm close! I - Aahh~ I-I'm so close, <em>Kokichi-!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "M-Me too... <em>Shit</em><em>, </em>Shuichi," Ouma raised his head to kiss Saihara quickly. "Fuck, I-I love you so much, <em>fuck."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I love you too, I-! Hhnn...!" Saihara threw his head back again as he reached his breaking point "I-I'm-! I-I'm gonna cum...! <em>Kokichi~!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara came in <em>long</em> spurts as he cried out one last time, clenching around Ouma's cock as he approached his own orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After seeing Saihara cum - <em>untouched - </em>Ouma came too, filling up the condom as he rides out their orgasms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma collapsed on top of Saihara after a few moments, gasping as the two try to catch their breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara presses soft kisses against the purplenette's head as he pants, coming down from the euphoric high the two had just experienced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The two fall into a short, but comfortable silence as they calm down. Saihara thinking to himself how he couldn't <em>believe </em>that he had ever worried that Ouma wouldn't like the lingerie. What was he thinking? Of course he'd like it. If what they had just done wasn't enough evidence to prove that, he wasn't sure what would be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After a few moments, Ouma starts giggling. "H-Huh? What're you laughing at?" Saihara asks after a moment of confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "You ruined your gloves." Ouma gestures to Saihara's left glove, where there was a new <em>cum stain </em>on the lace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Wh-What the?! He'd cum <em>that </em>much?! How did it even <em>reach </em>his glove?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara groans in embarassment, rolling the gloves off and dropping them onto the floor. He'd deal with them later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "You're so cute, Shumai... I still can't believe you dressed up in <em>sexy lingerie</em> for me! Maybe you should do that again sometime, Nishishi~" Ouma teases, resting his head on Saihara's chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara flushes at the thought, but still laughs, nonetheless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Kichi, we should really get changed. Th-There's cum everywhere..." Saihara blushed again, realizing that most of the cum was <em>his own,</em> since Ouma was still inside of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma groaned, pressing his face into Saihara's neck. "Awww but I wanna cuddle!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I do too, Kichi, b-but I feel gross like this..." The detective pushes gentle against Ouma, hoping he'd take the hint and sit up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...<em>Fineee." </em>Ouma complains, though finally sits up and slowly pulls out of Saihara, then carefully taking the filled condom off and trashing it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara tries to sit up, but winces and falls back down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Shu? Are you okay, angel? Is something wrong?" Ouma worries, gently resting a hand on Saihara's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just, um... a little sore." The detective averts his eyes as he blushes, knowing <em>exactly why he was sore.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "O-Oh, shit. Sorry about that, I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Before Ouma gets a chance to worry any more, Saihara starts giggling. "Since when were you so worried all the time? I'm fine, Kichi. I had fun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's face flushes, turning away for a moment as he groans. "Shut up, I just don't want to hurt you, you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "You're so sweet, Kokichi. But really, don't worry so much. I'm okay." Saihara smiles, taking Ouma's hand and intertwining their fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...A-Alright." Ouma simply responds, standing up after a moment. "I'm gonna get some water and a towel and stuff, okay? You get some rest, beautiful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Yeah, I will. Thank you Kokichi." Saihara's heart flutters as he smiles up at his boyfriend. "I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's face flushes again, but he smiles back softly. "I love you too, Shuichi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma walks towards the door, but pauses before heading out, turning back towards Saihara. "Shu?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "You're really amazing, you know that? I know how your anxiety gets, so I can only imagine how anxious you were to plan this surprise tonight." Ouma smiles again, continuing. "I'm proud of you, Shuichi. You pushed through your nerves and did something out of your comfort zone. That just shows how much you've grown as a person, and I'm <em>so</em> proud of you for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma pauses for a moment, just smiling at Saihara. "I love you so much, baby, and that's the truth."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I-I love you too. I love you so much, Kokichi." Saihara responds immediately, face red and heart thumping at Ouma's words. "Thank you... for everything. You've helped me become more confident in myself, and braver as a person. Thank you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma giggles, shaking his head. "Silly! You've done this all yourself. I've just been here to support you through it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Still... thank you." Saihara smiles, blowing a kiss to Ouma from his spot on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma catches the kiss and blows one back, and they both giggle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Alright, baby. I'm actually gonna get the water and towels now. I'll be right back, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Okay, Kichi. I'll be waiting here to cuddle with you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma giggles again, before turning to the door. He pauses once more before turning back. "Ah, and one more thing, Shuichi. You looked <em>gorgeous </em>in that lingerie set." Ouma winks before leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara giggles to himself as he rolls onto his side, letting his eyes close as he smiles. His worries were really for nothing, after all.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was superrr chessy dmdlfndkf I'm just never sure how to end these!!</p><p>Thank you for reading! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>